project_tierfandomcom-20200213-history
Johna
Johna is the guildmaster of Johna's Guild as well as one of Tier's two main characters. Personality Johna serves as the player's avatar, and thus has no set personality or lines. Background Nothing is revealed of Johna's past other than that he lived in Ashpoint prior to the start of Tier. It is not known if he grew up there, though Ashpoint's villagers and guards seems to have taken a liking to him. Plot True End Johna recruits all guild members and maximizes their Links before the coming Dia and Meter. Using their combined powers, the guild defeats both of them and faces their lord, Minos, for proper judgement. After failing to defeat Minos, he grants the guild with the gift of long life, although they sacrifice it in order to break the Bezile curse and thus saving the seven Bezile Vessels from an early death and their infinite cycle of rebirth (and the Bezile powers that comes with the curse). Johna remains as the master of his guild post-game. False End Johna recruits all guild members but does not maximize their Links before the coming of Dia and Meter. After defeating Dia and Meter, Johna and Slat fall to the Bezile curse, but only after Johna gives the position as guild master to Ahim, thus removing the guild members' bezile powers. All seven Bezile Vessels die, and Ahim serves as the main character post-game. Bezile End Before the coming of Dia and Meter, Johna seeks out Hurgle and offers his help. After accepting, Hurgle explains that in order to break the Bezile curse, all vessels must join together and use the five Tower Stones to open the gate to the area in the Rift where Behemoth, Ziz and Leviathan dwells. After gathering all seven vessels, Johna makes a last stop by his guild, where he gives the position as guild master to Ahim. After slaying the three demons, Johna and his fellow vessels take place as the lords of the Rift, turning into demons. Ahim serves as the main character post-game. Alicia End Johna maximizes Alicia's Link and initiates a romance with her before the coming of Dia and Meter. Alicia will mention that she has heard the voice of the gods for some time, and that they are offering to end the Bezile curse. In order to end the curse, the gods demand the deaths of Osadeva's strongest guild masters. Several of Johna's guild members will oppose to this, some even going so far as to fight him. After successfully killing the guild masters, Alicia reveals that she has suspicions the gods might in fact be Behemoth, Ziz and Leviathan in disguise, and the remaining guild members are suddenly thrown into the Rift where the three demons dwell. After slaying the three demons, Johna and Alicia takes on the roles of King and Queen of the Rift, turning into demons. The other guild members are turned into demons as well and serves as the King and Queen's servants. Ahim serves as the main character post-game. Alicia is locked during the final battle. Lulubelle End Johna maximizes Lulubelle's Link and initiates a romance with her before the coming of Dia and Meter. Lulubelle will mention that she has begun remembering fragments of her past. After speaking to her a couple of times, she remembers that she was once a powerful witch that brought fear upon Osadeva. If she regains her lost powers, she will be able to defeat Behemoth, Ziz and Leviathan. Several of Johna's guild members will oppose to this, some even going so far as to fight him. After destroying all five Tower Stones, Lulubelle regains her powers and uses them to send Johna and his remaining guild members to the Rift, where the three Bezile demons are waiting. After the party defeats their fused form, Lulubelle sacrifices her own life to seal the demons away for eternity. Lulubelle is locked during the final battle. Yasmine End Ben End Falco End Slat Good End Slat Bad End Gallery Johna.gif|Default mugshot johna-body.png johna-face1.png|Default expressions (unused) Category:Tier Characters Category:Characters Category:Guild Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Johna's Guild Members Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Bezile Vessels Category:Demons Category:Main Characters